


暂时没想到

by Dun_catchME



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_catchME/pseuds/Dun_catchME
Summary: 还未改好，会修





	暂时没想到

等待总是令人焦躁的。

哈利往下扯了扯短裙，假发之下埋着他因为紧张而泛起微红的脸庞。

今天他约的男人叫西里斯。他是名船员，一年基本上都没几天在岸上，更何况是回伦敦，也因此他们俩在网上已经聊了快一年半但仍然未知对方的长相。正当哈利以为这名男子与自己只会维持网络中的关系时，他却向哈利提出了邀请，更令哈利惊讶的是自己在神差鬼使之下，居然应了下来。

“灯柱下穿白色毛衣蓝色短裙的是你吗？”哈利看到西里斯发来了一条信息，准确地描述自己的打扮，心知西里斯已经到了。打算抬头寻找他的身影时，一只有力的手臂圈住了他的肩膀，令他靠进那人的怀抱。回首一看，一个高大的男人正向他微笑。

\---

就像普通的约会一样，两人先去吃饭，看电影，最后进入主题—酒店。在电梯之内，看着显示屏的数字不断跳动，哈利的双腿也开始发软。或是紧张，或是兴奋，又或是两者都有。男人站在他的身侧，手背似是无意地和哈利的轻轻摩擦，彷佛是在安抚他的情绪，

到真正走到酒店房门前，哈利才发现自己还是对与陌生人做爱感到恐惧。他呆呆地站在门口，望着西里斯从床边走过来问：“怎么了？过来啊。”

哈利咽了咽口水，西里斯的靠近让他不禁后退一步，脑内不断寻找逃脱的方案。还未想好藉口，哈利就被西里斯拉进了房间里关上门。

西里斯将哈利抵在门前，胸口紧贴着，二人在这狭小的空间之中交换着气息。他问：“都到了这里了，你觉得你还能跑吗？”

哈利心里一惊，左手把西里斯的衣角抓出皱褶，毫无底气地说了声没有。他以为自己的示弱可以换来一点点怜惜，但男人明显不是懂得怜香惜玉的人。下一秒他便感到头皮一凉，假发被西里斯摘下，露出哈利原本纯黑、带着汗湿的短发。对上哈利惊恐的眼神，他轻笑了声：“还敢穿着短裙来见我，我看你就是故意想勾引我的。”

“没、没有！”哈利连忙否认。

“没有？”西里斯一手将哈利按住，另一只手一把撩起他的百褶裙，探进他的腿间，隔着内裤都能摸到一股湿意，“没有你还这么湿？已经准备好被我艹了吧。”

“真的没有……”哈利欲哭无泪。

西里斯拉着哈利的胳膊，将他压倒在床上，粗鲁地扯开他的衣服。白皙的身躯与西里斯黝黑的手臂形成对比，幼嫩的肌肤对他的手掌有着莫大的吸引力，让他情不自禁地吸附其上去抚摸他。带着薄茧的手指掠过哈利的乳头时，他不受控的颤栗和嘤咛提醒着西里斯他的敏感带。

西里斯捏着他的腮帮子不让他合上牙关，强行用舌头与身下的男孩交缠着，同时手指亦在大力搓弄他的乳头。软小的肉粒被他玩弄到又红又硬，男孩赤裸的身体却软化下来，唯独身下的肉茎发硬抵在他的小腹。

哈利被吻得意乱情迷，忘记了要挣扎，整个人在西里斯的挑逗之下陷入情欲之中。

西里斯放过哈利的唇，转到他双腿之间的秘地。他抬起哈利的双腿，把脸凑近，想要看清这块独特的地方——不如常人大的阴茎之下，一道裂口取代了睾丸的位置。好奇的他轻轻拨开肥厚的阴唇，刚好花穴吐出一口淫液。西里斯忍不住舔了一口，换来哈利一声尖叫。

他实在时不想再忍了，匆匆地解开裤链，便将已经硬得发疼的分身插进哈利的淫穴里。

“啊啊！”哈利这回却是惨叫一声，泪水在眼角渗出。实在是太疼了，虽然穴里已经浸满淫水，但始终没被造访过，在没有扩张的情况下被如此巨大的阴茎强行破开实在令他疼痛不已。

但西里斯没有理会他的痛苦，也忽略了抽出时肉柱上的血丝，双臂搂着哈利便开始大开大合地抽插。哈利痛苦地呻吟着，西里斯兴奋地疯狂舔舐他的脸庞和脖子。

“……啊、慢——慢一点，啊啊……好痛啊……”哈利断断续续地哀求着，但得到的回应却只有西里斯不停的操干和性爱的热潮。

渐渐，哈利终于从性交中得到快感，呻吟中也带了点甜腻的哭腔。每当西里斯粗热的性器擦过他的敏感点，他就不自觉地扭腰，渴求西里斯狠狠地撞击他的小穴。

西里斯一遍挺进哈利的体内，一边抽了他的屁股一下，骂道：“你说你贱不贱，还自己扭屁股求我艹你，我插死你这个骚货。”说罢又抽打了几下，哈利的臀部被打得像熟透的桃子一样。

“是！我、我就是骚……啊啊，小穴总、会自己喷水……嗯、啊，等男人来操……啊啊艹死我了……”哈利被完全卷入了性爱的漩涡当中，在西里斯的引导之下说出各种淫词荡语。

抽插数百下过后，哈利快以为自己的阴道要被西里斯插烂时，只听西里斯一声低吼过后，张口咬破他的侧颈，涨大的龟头抵在宫口，一道道滚烫的浓精灌满了哈利的子宫。

哈利失神地望着天花板，模糊之间看到一双狂热的灰眸，还未退出体内的阴茎再次勃起，又是新一轮的爱欲……

\--

第二清早，一如西里斯所料，哈利在他醒之前就走了。当他想穿回衣服时却找不到内裤，反而在床地下找到男孩昨日穿的女式绑带内裤。西里斯把它塞进口袋里也离开了房间。走的时候，他拨通了老朋友的电话——

“喂？是我。”

“嗯我回来了……这次打算不干了……”

“……带上你老婆和儿子跟我吃顿饭吧。”

TBC


End file.
